


Attention

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Swearing, for reader, vision is ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You love hanging out with Scott and Vision, but you don't realize the way they see things until they tell you.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader, Vision/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 15, 2016 on Tumblr._
> 
> Requested by anon  
> "I freaking love your fics! Could I request a Scott Lang/Vision type of thing where Vision is infatuated with the reader and gets jealous and starts acting weird whenever he sees the reader and Scott hanging out? Vice versa for Scott too if possible. You can end it in any direction you think would be fitting :) Thank you! <3"
> 
> This is more so a scott story but it focuses on both of them and I apologize if it's a little awkward. (Wanda is only friends with Vision in this!!)

Vision phased through a wall. Scott had Wanda's help to throw him up the stairs. They did everything they could to slow down the other one.

You walked out of the meeting room, only to be bumped into by Scott. "Whoa, watch where you're going when moving that quick." You laughed a bit. "Hi, Scott."

"Hi (Y/N)! I have a question for you!" He smiled.

"What's up?" You asked.

"So a few people are going out tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd want to tag along with me?" He smiled.

"I'd love to." You smiled back at Scott.

"Oh, I understand- wait, you said yes? Yes!" Scott smiled, then Vision walked up to you.

"Afternoon, (Y/N)." Vision said. "Hello, Scott."

"Hey, Vision. What's up?" You asked.

"Are you going out with everyone tonight?" Vision asked.

"Yeah!" You said. "Scott actually just asked me to tag along."

"Oh, that's nice." Vision said.

"What are you doing tonight?" You asked.

Vision shrugged. "I am not sure."

"Well, I've got to get going." You said. "Got training with Nat. See you later, guys!"

\---

"Didn't everyone leave already?" You asked Scott when he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, damn. Looks like we'll have to spend time here and just suffer through hanging out with one another!" Scott tried to hide his smile. "Shucks!"

You laughed at Scott. "Good thing I have some board games."

"Just board games?" Scott smiled a bit.

You sighed and held up your key fob. "And I have the key to Tony's liquor cabinet."

"This is gonna be great." He told you.

After playing multiple rounds of _Sorry_ , _Trouble,_ and _Monopoly,_ you both were laughing louder than you probably should be, and we're glad no one was around. They'd think you're insane.

"What is going on up here?" The voice scared you and made both of you jump and shut up.

"Oh, hey, Vis." You smiled at him after he flew up through the floor. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, going out didn't sound very nice tonight. What about you two?"

"We decided to stay in and have some fun here." Scott smiled.

"Oh, of course." Vision said, a weird tone lacing his voice. You couldn't tell what it was, and decided just to shrug it off. "Is that Mister Stark's liquor?"

"Shh." You smiled and put a finger over your mouth.

\---

"Why the hell was Anty in my cabinet?" Tony walked into your room.

"What?" You asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why did you give Scott the key to my cabinet?"

"Why do you assume it was me who did it? He can shrink down to the size of an ant." You argued, really trying not to get yourself in trouble. How did he even find out about this? You asked Friday not to bother you.

"You're the only one who has a key to my cabinet," Tony said.

"Maybe he took it from me." You shrugged.

"Fact one, it was last night. Fact two, you and Scott were the only ones in the facility last night, well, minus Vision. And I know it wasn't Vision because he's the one who told me about it-"

"Vision spilled? Why's that?" You asked, completely ignoring the matter at hand.

"Oh, so it _was_ you!" Tony yelled, and you laughed a bit.

"What's the matter, Ton-man?" You smiled. "We were just having fun playing board games; we needed something to drink."

"Did you check the fridge?"

"Yeah, but you have the good stuff." You smiled.

Tony knew that arguing with you was never going to end, and somehow it would get turned around on him. Even though he knew you were a hacker, he swore you're superpower was an annoying arguer.

Vision phased through your wall a few minutes after Tony left. "Hey, why'd you tell Tony about Scott and me drinking his stuff last night?" You asked.

"It slipped." Vision said quickly, like he was covering up something.

"Oh. Okay." You said.

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me tonight." Vision said. He didn't state it as a question; it was just said.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good. I don't have anything on my plan." You smiled. "You know where I live!"

"That I do." Vision smiled and walked out your door.

A few hours passed, and Vision called you outside of the facility. "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to show you something," Vision told you. You followed him all around some path and back into woods and into a few gardens. Then, Vision stopped when he reached, what looked to be, a garden filled with only flowers.

"Wow, what is this?" You asked, stunned.

"Come, there is a door this way." He led you around the dome and through the secret door.

"What is all of this?" You asked when you got into the garden dome.

"I wanted to tell you something. But I was afraid you would react weirdly." He said, not looking at you.

"Vision, you can talk to me." You smiled. "I'm good, don't worry."

Vision didn't even wait a second to tell you. "You inspire me—a lot. I do not have feelings, but just looking at you and your smile inspires me. I do not know where it came from, and this one thing that you inspired me to make." He gestured to the dome.

"Awe, Vis, that's so sweet!" You smiled and hugged him.

But back at the facility, Scott was basically beating himself up.

"How do I show it?" He asked Wanda.

"What? That you are in love?" Wanda smirked.

"I'm not in love!" Scott groaned. "At least, I don't know. I know I really like to spend my time with them, and we always end up having a great time, but I always get in trouble! Tony found out about me drinking his stuff and found out about me totally stealing something from him! I always get into trouble!" Scott blamed himself.

"Did you see what Vision did?" Wanda asked, flipping through a book, barely listening to Scott rant.

"What did Vision do?" Scott asked, suddenly very aware.

"You did not see his gardens?" Wanda laughed. "They're out there right now. _His inspiration_." Wanda mocked Vision.

"What? No! I have to find them!" Scott said and ran out of Wanda's room, right out into the many gardens.

You and Vision exited the flower dome, only to bump into Scott. "Oh, hey Scott, what are you doing out here?" You asked him.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Scott smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hanging out with Vision. Can you believe he did all of this? With me in mind? It's crazy!" You smiled, smelling the flower you held in your hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. Nice work, Vision." Scott said, and Vision nodded. "Look, I need to talk to you, like, as soon as possible," Scott told you quietly.

"Can we talk later? We just hung out last night, and I told Vision I'd hang with him." You asked.

"Uh, I guess." He said quietly.

"Thanks! You're great." You nodded and smiled as you had your hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You are so oblivious." Vision said.

"What?" You and Scott said at the same time.

"You two are very pleased to have one another around. Have you not seen how Mister Lang gets when we hang out? He does not like it. And you are always so happy with him. It is obvious." Vision said.

You looked to Scott. "Scott..."

"I get it, you don't look at me that way, and you think it's weird, and we should just stop talking. I mean, I'm probably going to have to leave soon anyway because I'm not _actually_ an Avenger and -"

"Shut up." You said. "You and Vision both like my attention; stop being so jealous." You gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Scott asked under his breath. "Am I supposed to accept the chase or get lost? What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
